Jun Lee
Jun Lee is a cheerful and energetic girl who hailed from the Eastern Kingdom of China as a circus performer turned soldier. Her commanding Officer, Kuvira, ordered her and a scout regime to patrol and take over the Dark Jungle in an attempt to control the Red Waters. Though she was the only survivor among three others with her, as Mowgli saved her, she joined him as a friend and lover as she fell in love with him, kissing him immediately when she was introduced to him. Characteristics *'Name': Jun Lee *'Aliases': Jun *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Gettng attention from boys (formerly), yoga and stretches, Positive Chi in the universe *'Dislikes': Being ignored, being called a freak, people not being able to recognize her in a crowd *'Family': 6 identical sisters Appearance Casual Ty Lee is an Asian girl of sixteen years of age, with long brown hair that is tied in a braided tail and that ends at her thighs, and with bangs swept to the left. She has brown eyes and pale skin due to her Asian heritage. She has a slender figure, but unlike the other girls, her bust size is much larger, ranging to D Cup. Hyde Elastic Body Rebel Attire Background A Beautiful Chinese Doll Born in a Chinese noble family, Jun Lee was one of seven identical sisters, the others being, Lin, Lat, Lao, Liu, Lum, and Lee. In order to preserve a sense of individuality, the sisters each chose a different hobby and agreed to stay away from each other’s so their parents couldn’t compare them with one another. Despite that, Jun still felt like she was part of a matched set of dolls and constantly had to compete for attention, often feeling neglected by her surroundings. So she attended the Chinese Military, where she met Mei, whom she developed a close friendship. It was also when she met her superior officer, Kuvira, who scared Jun. though Kuvira was impressed with Jun Lee’s superior acrobatic skills by performing a series of cartwheels and somersaults, which Kuvira suggested she take pressure point training to make her talent deadly to the enemies. Despite innerly feeling she was becoming less human due to being weaponized in such a state, Jun Lee happily accepted the training, thus becoming an effective fighter later on in her life. Invasion in the Jungle She was assigned along with a small platoon of the Chinese Military, along with state of the art Mech suits, as well as Mei with her. Tearing through the forest with their steam tanks, and with them prisoners of war for their leader. However, they didn’t suspect that the section of the jungle, known as the Dark Jungle, was still uncharted, and that a number of recons from either China or Great Britain had been lost in there. And they would soon learn why. The forest itself began to attack, as the plants and trees were monstrously mutated by the Red Waters that fed them. The tanks being torn apart, as well as nearly killing and eating half the platoon, only Jun Lee, Mei, another young cadet named Kei Lo, and their prisoner, a princess, managed to escape the chaos. However, they got lost yet again through the jungle, in which causing the three to get poisoned by what appeared to be beautiful purple flowers that shot poisonous barbs. They passed out on the ground, unable to move, while Jun worried this would be the last time, and that they’d die in the jungle with no one knowing about them. Though before she blacked out, a boy her age, half naked had arrived at the scene, looking at her, telling her that she and her friends would be okay, until she finally blacked out. Meeting the Jungle Boy Once she awoke, she found herself in some tree house, along with Mei, Kei, and the princess, whose name was Isabella... all in separate beds and naked. Once she awoke, she met her savior who was tending to her. Introducing himself as Mowgli, she gave no hostility nor embarrassment, as she pulled him in bed, kissing him. Once asked about why she did so, she mentioned that he had a warm and kind aura around him, gladly wanting to stay with him as a wife and protector of the Jungle. Personality Despite her military background and uniform demeanor, Jun Lee is bubbly and outgoing, yet slightly airheaded. She takes delight in her acrobatic abilities, never missing an opportunity to show them off, and often craved attention and recognition, a result of her upbringing as part of an identical set of seven sisters. These attention issues also caused her to be a bit of a flirt, which is why, according to her friend, Mei, she needed the affection of multiple boyfriends. But that dies down as she falls in love with Mowgli, who also has similar personality traits in acrobatics and likes to show off from time to time. And Like Mowgli, Lala, and Lynette, she lacks any modesty, meaning she's okay to being naked. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Flexibility': Jun Lee is surprisingly flexible, both mentally and physically. *'Agility' *'Chi Blocking' Skills Equipment Relationships Jun's Relationships Gallery Jun Lee, casual and anatomy.JPG|Casual and Anatomy Voice Actor Olivia Hunt Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Jungle Guard Category:Mowgli's Wives